


he was but one hour (mine)

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, First Time, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Olfactophilia, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: As a teenager, Percival was well aware that -- because he was an omega --he was... rather sensitive to the scents of alphas. He always knew when one was nearby, even if he didn't outwardly respond to their presence. But then puberty happened. And heats happened. And suddenly, that part of his brain that noticed when alphas were near was pingingall the time. It wasn't enough to just look at them from afar, waiting for one to return his gaze.His body ached to be touched.





	he was but one hour (mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Written first of all for Kinktober Day 19: Olfactophilia (Scent)
> 
> But also as a side story for another fic that I have in the works that deals with Percival when he's all grown up after this. I guess I'm just trying to encourage myself to finish it soon! XD

As a teenager, Percival was well aware that -- because he was an omega --he was... rather sensitive to the scents of alphas. He always knew when one was nearby, even if he didn't outwardly respond to their presence. His mother had made sure of that -- that he would always behave with dignity no matter what was going on around him. He was a Graves, after all. That came with certain expectations, so he was sure he wouldn't be drawn in by just any alpha. His first alpha would be a gentleman -- a provider and someone sweet and strong. Those were the traits he knew to be most important.

But then puberty happened. And heats happened. And suddenly, that part of his brain that noticed when alphas were near was pinging  _ all the time _ . 

It wasn't enough to just look at them from afar, waiting for one to return his gaze. His body ached to be touched. His letters to his mother were returned with soothing missives about how he'd get used to his omegan desires going unsatisfied. He was too young, his mother said. Sixteen years left plenty of time to spend his heats with alphas in the future.

He agreed for the most part -- to his mother's great relief -- but that had much to do with how he was, like all omegas, sequestered off during his heats. So really, it had less to do with a mature acceptance of patience and more to do with a lack of opportunity. He wasn't always capable of critical thinking during his heats, so the likelihood of his getting caught would be high.

Surely it was only a matter of time before any one of the alphas around him decided that he was worth noting. Percival was, admittedly, getting a little desperate for attention. He knew he was perhaps a little too tall to be considered attractive for an omega, but since Percival wasn't being particularly discerning as he scanned over his fellow Ilvermorny attendees, it stood to reason that there was  _ someone _ out there who didn't care that he was too tall, too aggressive, too ambitious for his sex...

_ Ah, there _ \--

Sam Thornton was coming toward him now. He was a shy blond boy. He was in the year level just below Percival's, and rumor had it that he was a clever sort, with dreams of working in MACUSA -- very similar to Percival's own.

Percival fussed internally at the sight of him -- at the feeling of Sam's gaze locked onto him. It was a familiar feeling, one that Percival had grown used to even before his heats had started. Sam could be a little fixated and had long ago made his attraction to Percival known with a shoebox full of chocolates.

The thought of giving in to Sam Thornton's advances -- as shy and fumbling as they tended to be -- made Percival pause uncertainly. Sam was an alpha, yes, but a younger one. At the moment, that seemed like a great disadvantage. There was no experience to him, no skill...

But then, what did that matter? Percival reasoned that any relationship he developed at this age was unlikely to last. And well, he had been very good this year with keeping his grades up and not getting caught practicing the more difficult magics that Aurors needed to know. He had been practically an ideal omega all year long, so it stood to reason that Percival  _ deserved _ a little meaningless fun, didn't he?

And so, he let it happen. He let Sam bring him sweet presents. He accepted his flowers. It wasn't really courtship. They were just playing, and it was nice to be doted on. Sam certainly liked doing the doting. He puffed up with pride every time Percival accepted his gifts. 

Weeks passed. They sneaked kisses between classes and then in the rarely used stacks in the rear of the library. They found every semblance of privacy that they could, though Percival very firmly refused to stay out past curfew. The last thing he wanted was his parents to receive a letter regarding being caught with an alpha by a teacher who was just doing their rounds. 

It was during one of those library trysts that Percival curled against the front of Sam's chest, trying to feel smaller as the alpha's hands roved over his body. A pink larkspur flower was tucked behind Percival's ear, its stem tangled in his long hair. A part of Percival's heart tittered at its meaning --  _ fickleness _ . That wasn't him. That wasn't the kind of omega that he wanted to be, but--

Oh, it simply felt so good to be touched at last. To have an alpha's mouth skating along the slope of his neck. To have an alpha's hands sliding under his clothes to pull at the muscles in his back or dart down to squeeze tentatively at his ass. 

Sam was nervous. His touches shy until it was obvious that Percival approved, but once he was certain of Percival's permission, he became greedy. His kisses were hungry. His hands, ravenous for every inch of Percival's skin. The things he whispered -- Mercy, Percival never thought he'd like the things Sam said.

"I wanna touch you," Sam said.

"You are touching me," Percival pointed out.

"No, I mean--" Sam's hands squeezed pointedly around each of Percival's ass cheeks. Even though it was through his clothes, the groping left Percival feeling spread open and exposed. "I wanna  _ really  _ touch you."

"Yeah," Percival breathed. 

The smell of  _ alpha _ knocked him in the back of the throat. Every alpha's scent was a little bit different, but at the core of it, it was always the same. Percival licked the roof of his mouth, sucking in another breath just as Sam's hands dipped into the back of his pants. Sam's scent was thick across the surface of his tongue, though not quite as rich as it would undoubtedly be once he reached adulthood. It stuck to the inside of his cheeks, so sweet that it made Percival's mouth water. It settled hard into his gut, making Percival feel like he'd eaten too much candy.

He couldn't quite get enough of it, not even when Sam's questing fingers found his entrance and he realized how wet he was.

" _ Oh, _ " Percival moaned, shuddering a little as he tightened his arms around Sam's neck and hid his face in the alpha's neck.

"You're soaking," Sam said, voice rough.

His fingers smeared through the wetness over Percival's entrance, spreading it around until the tacky feeling crawled down between Percival's thighs. Sam laughed a little at each aborted movement Percival made, as if he was enjoying teasing Percival. He didn't know how to tell Sam that all this teasing was making him realize how much he wanted something inside him -- maybe just a finger, or two. Anything, really. He just felt so empty all of a sudden.

"I bet," Sam whispered fiercely. "I bet you're like this all the time, aren't you? Wet for any alpha who wants to touch you."

Percival squeezed his eyes shut, breath quick and shallow. All his focus was on the slow circles that Sam was making around his hole. Mercy, he could even smell  _ himself _ \-- rich coffee blended with spilled ink, sharp enough to have Sam licking across the front of his teeth as they kissed.

Sam panted against him, pressing him tightly against the hard brackets of the shelving. His blond hair was sticking up in the back, tugged out of place by Percival's fingers. His face was flushed pink, and his mouth was even redder than that. Sam licked his lips, looking thoughtful and hesitant all over again.

"Turn around?" Sam asked.

Percival, who thought himself rather fond of all the kissing they'd been doing up until that point, went still. "Why?" 

Sam shrugged, glancing down. His face was turning redder by the second. "I wanna see you," he said. "Can I?"

Embarrassment crawled up Percival's neck like a rash, hot and itchy, but he still nodded, still turned to face the stacks when Sam gave him the room for it. And then, as he felt the burn of Sam's gaze along his back, he undid his pants the rest of the way and pushed them down along with his underwear. 

Behind him, Sam sucked in a hard breath. His hand came to rest at the dip in Percival's spine, pushing up at his shirt until Percival grabbed its hem and pulled it up underneath his armpits. Sam breathed a curse, palming reverently at the curve of Percival's backside. The touch was gentle -- barely there. Percival shook with the need for Sam to  _ do something  _ other than simply look.

"Mercy," Sam said.

He spread Percival's cheeks with his thumbs in a way that had the omega feeling  _ exposed _ . The library's cool air turned the slick around his hole so chilly that he thought he could feel every drop of it leaking out of him. He heard Sam lick his lips again. 

"You're so pretty down here," he said. "Have you ever looked, Percy?"

Percival clutched at the shelf next to his face, knuckles white. "No," he stammered. The thought alone...

He trembled when Sam's fingers traced around his entrance. It was no different than what he'd been doing before, not really -- except now he was  _ looking _ at it, watching how his hole kept getting wetter and wetter, seeing it get hot and pink and--

"Now I get why we give flowers to omegas," Sam whispered. "It's cause you guys look like them, down here."

Except that wasn't true, Percival thought. It was because flowers had meanings, and they carried messages. And they were  _ proof _ of an alpha's feelings, their intentions -- meant to be reinforced every time an alpha had to give a new flower. 

The pink larkspur fell from behind Percival's ear.  _ Fickleness, _ Percival remembered as he watched it fall from the corner of his eye. Sam brushed it aside, crushing the stem under his shoe as he stepped forward to press against his back. Percival made a distressed noise at the sound of the flower being flattened.

"Don't worry about it," Sam told him. "I'll get you another one."

Percival arched into Sam's hands as they petted across his ribs. "A nicer one?" he prompted. "I'm not..."  _ Fickle _ . "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

He reminded himself that this thing with Sam was supposed to be temporary anyway. Fun, right?

Sam paused, eyes wide. "Sure," he said. "Any flower you want."

"It's not--" Percival's mouth snapped shut. He didn't want to argue with an alpha -- not when his pants were around his ankles. "Forget it. Are you done looking?"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking," Sam admitted. The words made Percival feel hot again.

Sam kissed the back of Percival's neck. When Percival felt the telltale scrape of teeth, he tilted his head back so that Sam couldn't bite down. The last thing Percival wanted was for Sam to leave a mark  _ there _ \-- even in play. A mating mark was reserved for companions that were  _ serious _ .

Sam laughed a little. "I wanna fuck you," he said.

It was the first time that Percival had ever had an alpha ever say such a thing to him.

"Please," Sam said. "You smell so good, and I-- I promise I'll make it good for you, yeah? I won't come too fast, and I'll even lick you after, if you want."

Sam searched for something in his pockets, and suddenly his hand was curling over the edge of the shelving next to Percival's. There was a wand under his fingers.

"I learned a charm from some of the older students," Sam went on. "So you don't get pregnant, and we don't have to worry--"

"But I'm not in heat," Percival said.

Sam paused, brow creased. "Uh-- So, do you not want to...?"

Percival squeezed his thighs together. He did feel awfully empty still. His hole tingled around the edges like Sam's fingers were still running around it. While the thought of losing his virginity in the back stacks of the Ilvermorny library was unappealing on an objective level, Percival was rather keen on the idea of knowing what sex was like.

"I... I didn't say that," Percival said, curling his hair behind his ear as he leaned back into Sam's chest. "We can, if you want."

Sam's face bloomed with a smile. "Cool. I can cast the charm," he said, backing off so that he could start undoing his pants.

"No, that's okay," Percival said quickly, kicking off his clothing as he reached for his wand. It flew into his palm at his beckoning and he cast the charm with a few muttered words.

Sam didn't seem to mind that Percival was casting the charm instead. He was too busy hopping on one foot as he yanked off his shoes. His eagerness was a little charming, to be honest, and so was his kiss as he came to rights, both hands cradling Percival's face like he was grateful,  _ thankful _ , for this opportunity.

"You may have to..." Percival bit his lip briefly. "Your fingers, first."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I can do that. I want to do that."

Percival thought it would feel odd to have someone touching him like that, and... It was odd. Different than when he did it to himself. Odd, but  _ really good _ too. Not being able to control where Sam touched. Not knowing which way they would press or tease. Only being able to guess, and even then, being blindsided when they glided over a place that made pleasure sing along his spine.

"Yeah?" Sam said, voice muffled against the back of Percival's shoulder. 

He was a hot line of muscle covering Percival. His shirt hung down on either side of Percival's body, hiding him from view. Not that it would help if anyone wandered to the rear of the library and stumble upon them. There would be no mystery to what they were doing -- not when their clothes were scattered all around their feet and the hot scent of their arousal was filling the narrow space between the bookcases. 

Percival bit into the side of his fist to keep from making noise. Sam murmured a steamy slur of words that Percival could only barely understand past the roar of the blood in his ears. Things about how hot he felt inside, how wet -- how badly Sam wanted to know what he felt like around his cock. Each word made Percival shiver and ache, and when Sam finally traded his fingers for his cock, Percival practically cried out in relief.

"Finally," Sam sighed, pressing tightly into Percival's body. "Mercy Lewis, Percy, you feel like a fucking dream."

Percival leaned heavily into the shelves in front of him. He felt so  _ full _ that it hurt a little when Sam started to move, but then that too started to feel good. The stretch. The rough drag of a cock against his insides. He felt sensitive to every ridge and curve of its length. He couldn't help feeling like he was being carved out, hollowed. A fear bloomed in his mind that he would not be able to go another day without having an alpha inside him, not after feeling this.

Too soon, Sam's hips started to stutter. His thrusts turned ragged, juttering without pattern. Percival reached down to touch himself, body clenching tight around Sam's cock, and with a choked noise, Sam went still, erupting hot inside him. Percival jerked his fist around his cock in a fury, frustrated but unwilling to let the moment pass -- wanting to come while his body could still feel the hard length of an alpha inside him.

The smell of fresh spunk snuck up on him -- very faint, but with a bite to it that had Percival whimpering a little. His fist seized desperately around the base of his cock and then he was gone, lost, coming in thin streaks across the fat spines of a stack of reference books.

"Damn," Sam murmured. "That was so sexy."

Percival hummed, eyes closed. His heart was still hammering at the inside of his ribs. His hand hadn't quite managed to loosen from around his cock. He could feel his body twitching around Sam's cock and then eventually, around nothing at all when Sam slipped away.

He'd been right after all. He did feel a little empty now that Sam had left him, but the thought of having something inside him again was equal parts daunting and compelling. It brought pleasure, certainly, but he felt a fair bit bruised and achy as well.

"Shit," said Sam. His eyes were on Percival's ass as the omega bent over to recover some of his clothing. "I could do this every day. What do you say?"

Percival cocked his head to the side thoughtfully as he buttoned his pants and tucked in his shirt. The inside of his thighs felt sticky and uncomfortable. The pleasant tingling to his skin was already beginning to fade. The tacky sweetness of Sam's scent on his skin had taken a turn for the cloying, leaving a dry sort of aftertaste across his tongue.

Did he want to have sex again? Absolutely. The burst of pleasure in his brain and in his blood still beat out nearly everything else he'd felt in his entire life -- even the adrenaline surge that came with a particularly explosive game of Quodpot. But every day? With Sam?

Percival chewed on his tongue in an attempt to get some saliva going. "I'll think about it," he demurred.

"You'll  _ think _ about it?" Sam echoed disbelievingly. "You're joking."

Percival plucked the pink larkspur bloom from the ground. It was rather pathetic looking now, with its stem bent and crushed from Sam's shoe and a few of its blossoms rather wilted after sitting in Percival's hair for the last few days. It was the only kind of flower that Sam had ever given him, and its message still clattered around in Percival's mind like a taunt.

He spun the flower between his fingers.

"Did you know what this flower meant when you gave it to me?" 

Sam shrugged as he started gathering his clothes and pulling them on. He seemed sullen in the face of Percival's lackluster response to his suggestion of more sex. "It was pretty. Thought you might like to get a different flower than other omegas got. Something special, right?"

Percival smiled gently. "I bet there were loads of them in the Herbology gardens too," he said.

"So what?" Sam grumbled. "You don't want to have sex with me again because I got you the wrong kind of flower? You want roses? You can have all the roses you want!"

"It wasn't the wrong kind of flower," Percival said. He hooked his fingers in Sam's shirt and tugged at him. Sam reluctantly let himself be pulled in. "It was perfect. For us. I think."

"Perfect?" Sam said doubtfully.

"Yeah," Percival said. He pecked Sam on the lips. "You should look it up sometime. Definitely before you go courting some other omega."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "There ain't gonna be any other omegas, Percy. You're it. I know it. You're gonna be a great omega for me. I'll find a beta too. One that'll take good care of you while we build a family."

Percival's smile was a little sad this time, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Sam that he didn't want any of those things right now. He wasn't even sure he'd want them in the future. He had dreams of working in MACUSA, just like Sam. That's all Percival wanted at the moment.

"That sounds nice," he said.

Sam slumped dejectedly and barely responded to Percival kissing the corner of his mouth. He clicked his tongue. "We had fun though, yeah Percy?"

Percival nodded, smiling as he stepped back from the circle of Sam's arms. He flicked his wand to clear up the last of the mess they'd made of the stacks. "Loads of fun," he promised. "It was good. Alright, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said, leaning back. His gaze was a little distant. "Alright, Percy."

Percival waiting over the next few days, frankly a little paranoid over the potential fallout. His relationship with Sam hadn't been hidden, really, so he was wary of Sam gathering his friends for some sort of punishment for ultimately rejecting him. But aside from Sam staring at him from over the cover of a book on flower meanings, there were no repercussions. Even the handful of rumors that got started were quickly squashed, through no efforts on Percival's part.

Percival moved on, accepted a few more courtship flowers that ultimately led nowhere, and as far as Percival knew, Sam moved on too.

Still, at the end of the school year, Sam Thornton pushed his way through the crowd to get to Percival's side just as his father was picking him up from the train station. Percival braced for the worst, wondering if he'd slipped into some bizarre alternate universe when Sam stuck his hand out toward Mr. Graves.

Theodore Graves was a big man, even for an alpha. Stocky, broad shouldered. He looked decent in his suit, though it was in obvious disrepair. He still struck an intimidating figure. There was power in his frame and no shortage of pride. Percival was mildly impressed that Sam shook only a little. 

Theodore eyed the hand Sam held toward him, pulled the cigar from his mouth, and looked at Percival questioningly as he shook hands. "Who's this now, Percival?" he asked.

"Sam Thornton," Percival answered with reluctance. "He's a friend."

Beside him, Sam winced, but rolled with it. "I'm a year behind Percival at Ilvermorny."

Theodore made a gruff sort of noise, unimpressed. "Thornton. Can't say I've heard of your family. They work in government?"

Sam flushed. "No, sir. I'd be the first if I get my way."

Another noise. Noncommittal. 

Sam stood tall, as tall as he could. Percival started to feel sorry for him, but then a little pissed that Sam had forced this situation upon them all when Percival had already turned down his suit.

Theodore glanced again at his son. Percival shrugged one shoulder. With a nod, Theodore put a hand on Percival's shoulder and turned him toward the carriage lanes, cleanly putting himself between Percival and Sam.

"It was a pleasure," Theodore said, in such a way that it was obviously anything but.

Sam, flushed, fled back to the train.

Theodore watched him go with a stink eye, then nudged Percival's shoulder. "He tried courting you?"

"For a few weeks," Percival said. "He gave me a pink larkspur."

Theodore spat to the side. "Idiot."

"To be fair, I just wanted to have sex, and he had no idea what it meant," Percival said frankly, sending his father into a coughing fit. "But I think he fancies himself in love with me now."

"Gettin' a bit high for his nut, you think?"

Percival smiled, shy at the idea of being out of someone's league. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Theodore insisted, slinging an arm around his son's shoulders. He barked a short laugh. "Pink larkspur! You hex him on my behalf next year, yeah?"

"And sacrifice my chances at MACUSA?" Percival sniffed. "Hex him yourself."


End file.
